magicritefandomcom-20200215-history
Lore of Magicrite
The History of the World In the beginning, there was once a land of Feudal-esque hierarchy, much religious figures were in power, the king was the Grand High Lord, and the queen was the Grand High Lady, these would carry the duty of the "God Kings" of Magicrite's universe. After the reign of the Grand High Lord Demascus, came the evolution of muskets, flintlocks, and a strange new factory system, however much people neglect to use these new discoveries to their best. After the discovery of the dilution in the blood of many Magnica users, came the invention of the Spell Gauntlet, this would let the user access the use of magnica, though doing so would limit it to one spell in one of the many catergories that is allowed, and it is as follows; * Aeromagnica (Usage of Air) * Pyromagnica (Usage of Heat and Fire) * and many more (Please visit the page about Magnica to learn more about it) Many people began to use these spell gauntlets, but then cases of an addiction like phenomenon happened and the spell gauntlet would attach to their skin, causing the user to go into a comatose and or die. People still strive to figure this out as Lombria (Magicrite's Setting) has it's first civil war under the rule of the Grand High Lord Brutilas III. Races Most Races we have are loosely based off of generic fantasy medieval games we've played but it shouldn't be so vauge, so here is the list: * Humans * Drow * Elf * Half Elf * Orc * Dark Ork * Half Orc * Lionkin * Ratkin * Dwarves and Gnomes * Wyvernians * Sinskin * Devils * Angels * Nephilim The only things that need approval in this list are Nephilim because they are the race of the God Kings, and the Angels in some cases due to their ability to kill someone singlehandingly. Timelines Currently, there is a few planned arcs to happen in the actual roleplay itself, and we can list it off as; Civil War Arc The Demon and Angel Arc The "Alchemist" Arc The Great Sea War Arc Nephilim Arc The Introduction to the God Kings Arc The Beginning of the End Arc The Great God Kings' Battle Arc Things to Consider in the Roleplay * You can be a Crusader-esque character, Pirate, Viking, Samurai, or even Roman, this is entirely to your decision as it seems the world Magicrite has collided all of these traditions into each other * Muskets and Flintlocks are expensive, approximately 15,000 Silverweight for a simple Flintlock and 300,000 Silverweight for a simple Musket. * Magnica is meant to be our type of Magic, since we allow the option for non-magic users or people with no connection to Magnica to use it, we ask for you to keep the abuse of this minimal. * Another thing to note that'll be around is that Magnica can have actual links to their users, either it be the gauntlet itself where it fuses into the user's skin and allows the user to use it (which has a low chance of happening) or you learn Magnica from a family of Mages (This would require approval with the adminstration team.) * Most races are equally discriminated, but the ones that are targetted at the most is Angels for doing such unholy things like taking the bodies of loved ones and using them as hosts as if they were a parasite. * Religion is strictly enforced, and since we're going for some historical accuracy, women wouldn't really be going out and doing knightly things, they have the options of being a housewife, being a pirate, or being a spy for one of the kingdoms. * Another thing is that plate, like Muskets and Flintlocks, are expensive. While Spell Gauntlets are only 10 Silverweight (However purchasing more than one would require adminstrative approval for "Spellslinging") * We advise to start off as a clean slate, nothing to berserk like a war torn battle mage, we want character development, like if you were a child, and grow up to be either a saint, or a complete hell-spawn. * Many Magnica's have sub catergories to explore, meaning you can invent some Magnica for people to use in character, however, this has to be ran through admins.